


Vocabulary

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: wizard_love, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lucius Malfoy - character, Narcissa Malfoy - character, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy was an apt pupil, especially with hands-on lessons, and his wife can attest to his skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocabulary

_Lucius,  
It is rare that I will give direct advice to any of my students' parents regarding their out of school education and curriculum, but after a very stern discussion with your son earlier today, I am afraid I must. He was quite blatantly not listening to me; perhaps he will listen to you._

Do inform Draco that despite locker room rumor and upper former humor, "hunting flowers" is **not**:

1\. An appropriate leisure time activity.  
2\. Permissible under the Slytherin bleachers.  
2b. Even during Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff matches.  
2c. No matter how boring said matches are.  
3\. Something he's very good at, according to Miss Parkinson.

Undertake your son's sexual education with an emphasis on respectability, if not ability, or I will permit Miss Parkinson's father to follow through on the delightfully detailed threat he sent after Miss Parkinson went home for the Christmas holiday. It seems that low-cut gowns and visible bitemarks induce **fiendish** creativity in the father of an adolescent female. Mister Parkinson's hobby of fishing comes in quite handy for a variety of technical terms, and I am quite certain that among the things Draco does not wish to happen to him, filleting, gutting, and deboning are near the top of the list.

Severus

Lucius flourished the letter at Narcissa and paced across their bedroom, pausing only long enough to reread another few lines and mentally curse his son's exploratory nature. It didn't entirely surprise him that Draco was interested in Miss Parkinson to that extent. He'd been a teenage boy at one time himself. However, he had expected that Draco would possess some level of intelligence regarding discovery, some modicum of decency.

"Some _skill_, for god's sake."

Narcissa, sprawled across the fainting couch with only the toes of her satin slippers peeping out from her dressing gown, glanced up from her book and examined him over the tops of her oval glasses. Vain as she was, she never let anyone but him see those frames perched on her nose, silver glints surrounding her bright eyes, and Lucius was only too aware that she let _him_ see those glasses because _she_ was only too aware that he'd harbored librarian fantasies since she'd spent a term assisting Madam Pince after classes. Vain, and clever as seven Ravenclaws.

Lucius sat on the edge of the couch with Narcissa's thighs shifting to press against his back. He laid Snape's letter across her book and gestured weakly at it as Narcissa read. "I don't object," he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "to Draco's explorations with Miss Parkinson."

"Not unless you planned to acknowledge your hypocrisy, I assume." Narcissa smiled at him, draping her hand across his knee. "I seem to recall someone about Draco's age doing his level best to sneak his girlfriend off behind the greenhouse."

"I was not foolish enough to get caught," Lucius said, wrinkling his brow and taking up the letter again. "I also do not recall hearing that there were any complaints." He paused for several seconds, then raised an eyebrow. "Were there?"

Narcissa set her book on the floor and stretched, her robe falling open over the lacy bodice of her nightgown. "No," she said, with a purr and a smile. "Not one. You were always quite satisfactory, my darling. And terribly clever with a concealing charm as well." She touched her neck and wriggled down on the couch, giving him a half-lidded look that stuttered his breath and made his trousers feel buttoned too tight. "He's so much like you, Lucius. If he learned even half of what you'd known then, Miss Parkinson would have nothing to worry about. On the other hand, her father would have a great deal more."

Lucius twisted and laid one hand on Narcissa's calf, drawing the fabric of her nightclothes up into his palm and dragging it over her knee. He smoothed his hand across her stocking to pluck at the ribbon garter. Even if she never wore stockings once over the course of the day, she put them on for him at night. More clever than seventeen Ravenclaws, perhaps. "What are you suggesting, Narcissa?"

"The boy needs a few lessons, as Severus recommends." She pressed her shoulders into the arm of the couch and arched her back, pushing her breasts into prominence. She toyed with the laces on her bodice, loosening the strings and pulling the edges apart. The valley of her cleavage drew Lucius' attention with no less effectiveness than it had the first time she'd given him a glimpse. "Have him taught. The way you learned, if necessary."

"He's thirteen, Narcissa, and I am not my father. I'm not drowning him in gin and hiring a whore."

Narcissa laughed and pulled free all the laces of her bodice, brushing her fingers over the tips of her breasts. With a couple of rolls and pinches, they stood to full, pink attention and she looked up to him, one corner of her lips curled and one eyebrow arched. "Of course not, darling. I meant talk to him. Give him a few bits of fatherly advice." She fluttered her fingers up his thigh to his groin, flicking her nails against the buttons of his trousers and sending his cock twitching behind them. She snatched the letter from him and dropped it on the carpet. "Now what was that about a whore?"

Lucius swallowed hard and leaned down to kiss her cheek, letting his kisses trail down the column of her neck as she tipped her head back. "Nothing," he murmured to her pulse. "Didn't say anything about any whores. Or courtesans, to be more specific about what I did not say. Not even very expensive ones from Paris who know very little English." He kissed across her clavicle and over her heart. Beneath his mouth, he felt her pulse pick up and race.

Narcissa purred again and wrapped her hands around his shoulders as he moved to lay atop her, one knee between her thighs. "Very little English? I'm assuming her vocabulary extended to the bedroom at the least."

He didn't answer immediately, as his mouth was busy working over the curve of her left breast to seek out the pointed nipple. He fastened his lips around it and tugged, listening for the hitch in her breath that always preceded--

"Ah, Lucius." Narcissa took a deep breath and slid one hand behind his neck, twining her fingers into his hair. She wiggled under him, her thighs opening to cradle his body. "Bite," she whispered, and Lucius chuckled before setting his teeth into her nipple and giving a light pull. He kept the action gentle, knowing it was too soon, too quick for him to give her the rougher treatment she enjoyed. Later, much later. He needed to wait until his proud, haughty wife broke down and begged.

Lucius released her nipple and licked it, blowing across the dampened skin, watching it pucker and tighten. "What," he heard her say, her voice thick, "sort of words did your expensive whore know, Mister Malfoy?"

"Breast was one of her favorites," he said, trailing his fingers across her chest, hesitating for a moment to pay homage to the small triangle of pink freckles on her sternum. "She encouraged me to pay a good deal of attention to them."

"Mmm." Narcissa smiled when he looked up to her, and the point of her tongue slid over her bottom lip. "Wise woman." She went to pull off her glasses and Lucius reached up, catching her wrist.

"Leave them on."

She flashed her brows, two pale arches appearing over the silver frames, then she nodded and tucked her hands behind her head. Lucius grinned and bowed his head again, kissing her sternum and that triangle of freckles. He edged down the sofa and pulled the fabric of her dressing gown aside. Beneath it, her nightie was pale rose and gauzy, the material so fine that it was translucent. So fine that through it he could see the thin scar from the complications of Draco's birth, see the dark gold curls at the apex of her thighs.

Lucius bent to kiss Narcissa's stomach, her body warm and firm under the thin nightie. "Another favorite," he said, and flicked his tongue out to leave a small damp spot on the fabric, "was navel. This was a little different, she told me. Most women appreciate a lot of attention paid to their breasts, but not every woman likes to have this played with." He stiffened his tongue to push the material into her navel, probing at the exquisite flesh within.

The muscles in Narcissa's abdomen tightened and she sucked in a quick breath. Her stomach moved as she exhaled, the action shaky and audible. "You know I do, Lucius. I like that very much."

He smiled and traced his tongue around the curl of her navel. "Well aware of that, actually. _Very_ well aware. Yours is particularly sensitive. Especially--" he scraped his teeth across the left side and Narcissa groaned. "Especially there."

He grunted when she took a handful of his hair and tugged on it. "Lucius. It's not nice to tease. Didn't I teach you that lesson myself?"

He raised his head and rested his chin on her hip. "No, quite the opposite, actually. You taught me a great many ways _to_ tease." He shifted to allow his legs to straddle the backless end of the couch and he slid one hand down to Narcissa's ankle. With gentle twitches and curls of his fingers, he rubbed up the side of her calf to slip under her knee. He pressed between the tendons there and Narcissa bent her knee in response, raising up to hook her heel behind his thigh.

"I wasn't teasing you," she said with some petulance. One finger traced the shell of his ear and down his jaw to trail under his lower lip. Lucius licked the tip of her finger and drew it into his mouth to suckle on as she spoke. "It was never a tease. It was always a promise. A promise, I might add -- wrist, Lucius." She twisted her arm and Lucius obediently moved to the translucent skin, drawing his tongue over the blue tracery of veins. Narcissa purred and continued. "A promise, I might add, on which I followed through, darling, several times."

Lucius laid another kiss on her wrist. "That you did, love." He levered up and grabbed the bottom of her nightie, yanking it up to her hips. Narcissa shrieked, then laughed, and reached to push his hair back behind his ear, her nails scraping along his scalp. Lucius raised his brows and grinned at her, then bent to place a kiss on her left thigh. Narcissa bent her knees up and let them fall to the sides, her heels pressed into the backs of his legs. "That looks like a hint, Narcissa."

"No, it looks like a cunt." She kicked her heels on his legs and patted the top of his head. "Get to work, Mister Malfoy."

There were times when Lucius Malfoy detested taking orders, and times when he was more than pleased to do so. When the orders came from his wife, pleased did not describe his state. Heavily aroused was more accurate. He twisted enough to reach into his trousers and adjust his cock to lie vertically, giving it the space it would need to expand, then brought his arms up and around Narcissa's hips. He stretched his fingers and gently pulled her labia apart. Narcissa was easily excited and from the aroma, a scent Lucius loved more than the smell of gold, she was at least halfway to her first orgasm already.

He opened his mouth and lifted her clit on the point of his tongue, licking at and around it in a rhythm he'd perfected over years of marriage. Narcissa's voice rose and fell as he explored, singing out with clear, full notes of sheer pleasure. He dragged his tongue over the folds of her cunt, deep between her labia and into her. Deliberately, he teased, tracing around her entrance and flicking barely past it. Only when Narcissa groaned and yanked at his hair did he go further, shifting to slide one hand under his chin and one finger into her cunt.

He pressed up and crooked his finger, dragging the tip across his wife's hidden, sensitive spot. Narcissa writhed so suddenly, so sharply, that he almost failed to pull his head back in time to avoid a bruising that would certainly mar their interlude. He laughed, low and deep in his throat, as she thumped him on the head and muttered, "Bastard. Go on."

Lucius' laugh faded and he kissed her hips, then pressed on her thighs to urge her to widen them. "Clitoris was also a particular favorite of hers." Narcissa moaned and gave way, gave him even more access, and Lucius set to work.

He licked, kissed, and sucked, rolling her clit across his tongue, tugging her labia between his lips. He slid one finger into her, then two. As Narcissa arched and writhed under him, he sought out every sensitive point, every excitable inch, all the spots he knew from practice and study, all the spots he knew would drive his dignified, poised wife to shrieking madness.

It didn't take long. The quiet whimpers she made soon changed to groans, then changed to gasps. Her heels dug into the backs of his thighs, then up to his arse. Her hands clutched at his hair, nails scraped at his scalp. Lucius sucked on her clit and slid a third finger into her, angling for that delightful, magical spot.

Narcissa came.

She came screaming, her back arched until only her shoulders and arse touched the fainting couch, thighs clenched around his head until her screams were muffled by taut muscles pressed to his ears. By the time he was able to raise his head, Narcissa had collapsed, breathing hard with her full breasts swaying. Her hair spread around her in sweat-dampened tangles, her glasses sat askew on her nose, the lenses steamed over.

Lucius responded to her weak pats at his shoulder and crawled up to lower onto her, holding his weight on his forearms to allow her chest room to heave. He kissed the column of her throat, paying good attention to the wild flutter of her pulse. It slowed gradually and Narcissa gathered enough of herself to stroke his hair with a soft humming noise. "You are _very_ good at that, darling," she informed him.

Her nail traced the curve of his ear and Lucius smiled. "I know. I'm an excellent pupil." He ground his hips against hers, pressing his erection to her mound. "Shall we continue to the advanced lessons, Mistress Malfoy?" Narcissa pursed her lips and nodded. Lucius grinned, sitting up to unfasten his trousers. "The next word in this vocabulary list is cock."

_Severus,  
After an in-depth discussion with my wife, I have come to a decision. Draco is often impulsive and unconcerned with consequences. He needs to discover that there are other people in the world and that occasionally his decisions may affect them - or him - in adverse fashions. I have sent him a letter explaining several aspects of his education in which I have been derelict and it is his choice as to whether he will accept the instruction._

Do not interfere with any of Draco's explorations with Miss Parkinson, except to prevent severe academic discipline (detentions are acceptable). As for interpersonal discipline - either Miss Parkinson will better conceal the evidence of my son's attentions or her father will begin sharpening his fishhooks. Either way, Draco is on his own. The boy must learn his lessons as well as I did.

Lucius


End file.
